grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Dungeons
The dungeons of Grand Chase are each an adventure unto themselves. Each dungeon has four challenge ratings; one to three-star, and Champion Mode, with the exception that Trial Forest and Trial Tower have no Champion Mode. The one to three-star dungeons simply change the difficulty of the enemies that appear and sometimes the size of the map. In Champion mode, the map is always a straight route to the boss, with the exception of Primeval Island, and every enemy the boss has three buffs, or power ups (Petrify, Recover, Restore HP, Shockwave, Super Armor, Cursing, Freezing, Super Armor, Arrow Defense, Increased Defense, and Increased Power). In each version of the dungeon, it's the task of the player(s) to clear each room in a path to the dungeon's final boss. Many dungeons offer optional side-paths for extra experience and items. The dungeons are spread across three continents according to their level range. The Bermesiah continent is the first continent, and accompanies players level one to thirty, Silver Land is suitable for players thirteen to twenty five, Ellia is suitable for players level thirty to forty, Alcubra is suitable for players twenty-seven to fifty, Xenia is geared towards players level forty to seventy, and Archimedia is set for players of sixty-eight and up. Platform Map The Platform Map consists of an entire room with numerous platforms, and sometimes some form of obstacle. It also contains no monsters (with the exception of Valstrath with a defeatable Cursed Cairn Stone and Under Hammer with an undefeateable Talin Elfbane). At least half of the players (2 players if only 3) must make it to the portal that is usually at the top or the other side of the room. If a player falls off a platform into the void below, it is counted as having lost a life and they restart from the portal they came from. The exception of the abyssal platform is in Under Hammer, which has conveyor belts leading to the other portal, with Talin Elfbane below it. There are a lot of dungeons that contain this area; Gorgos' Dungeon, Gorge of Oath, Gaikoz's Castle, Partusay's Sea, Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor, Battle for Bermesiah, All Alcubra Dungeons,Xenia Border, Temple of Cuatal, Valstrath, Altar of Judgment, Temple of Destruction, Forest of Life, and all Archimedia Dungeons. Buff Room The Buff Room is a small room that contains a buff-like segmant for the entire party on a random basis. However, a maze must be crossed in order to gain the buff. The following buffs are granted: The only dungeon that possesses a Buff Room is the Temple of Destruction ( or higher). Bomb Room The "Bomb Room", hence its name, is a room that contains a dangerous explosive. At this time, monsters on the other side of the map will (slowly) try to reach the bomb. Doing so, will cause the entire room to blow up, and every player will lose a life instantly. You have to defeat the monsters before they reach the other side, or face unimaginable death. The only dungeons that possess a Bomb Room are King Fang's Lair and the Fortress of Ascension. Note: In the Fortress of Ascension, another monster will spawn right after you defeat the waves of suicidal bombers. It won't trigger the bomb; you just fight it regularly like other creatures. Properties Within the exception of Trial Forest and Trial Tower, monsters may contain "properties" (aka power-ups) that may enhance themselves by three different ways. Properties are most often encountered on higher difficulties (within the exception of a boss), alongside with Champion Mode where every single monster (including the boss) will have all three. When a property is encountered, there are some words above the monster's head, a slight visible aura, and the monster's name is in yellow rather than red. List & Effects follow: *'Increased Attack': 2x Attack Power *'Increased Defense': 2x Defensive Power *'Arrow Defense': All frontal attacks using any Archer classes firing Arrows are heavily reduced. *'HP Recovery': Like the name suggests, it will regenerate HP on its own at a base rate of the monster's HP. *'Shockwave': If the said opponent is not using any Fall Recovery attacks, it will produce a self-defensive wave that can push nearby opponents away. *'Curse': If you are struck by an attack, most of your attacks can inflict damage to yourself. *'Petrify': If you are struck by an attack, you will suffer from petrification as you hit the ground (Tap or to reduce damage). *'Freeze': If you are struck by an attack, you will undergo a frost effect (along with some DoT, depending on the monster) (Tap or to break free). *'Fall Recovery' (was named Recovery before but changed due to confusion): When the monster collapses, it will quickly rise back up. *'Super Armor': Any monster will be immune to stuns, petrification, freezing, and knockdowns. (Note: Some monsters have an attack that may trigger this.) Note: Some monsters may have the property already enabled to them, such as the Fanatic Shield Soldiers have Arrow Defense. Bosses cannot possess HP Recovery or Super Armor. If done so, the property is erased and they are left with two active properties. Not all attacks may cause the status infliction, such as a Dark Mage's Poisonous Cloud. Bermesiah ▐ Crest: N/A ▐ Crest: N/A ▐ Crest: Serdin Guards ▐ Crest: Harpy Hunter ▐ Crest: Orc Expedition ▐ Crest: Drake Master ▐ Crest: Elf Guardian ▐ Crest: Knight's Oath ▐ Crest: Swamp Ranger ▐ Crest: King of Death ▐ Crest: Pioneer of Enlightenment ▐ Crest: Knighthood Ellia ▐ Crest: Poseidon's Successor ▐ Crest: Devil Hunter ▐ Crest: Basilisk Slayer ▐ Crest: Hell's Revelation ▐ Crest: Grand Chase ▐ Crest: Peryton's Successor ▐ Crest: Vanquisher of Kastulle Ruins ▐ Crest: Guardian Knight Silver Land ▐ Crest: Treant Master ▐ Crest: Silver Knights ▐ Crest: Claw Shrimp Slayer ▐ Crest: Crest of the Aquamarine Knight ▐ Crest: Primeval Herbicide ▐ Crest: The Sagacious Ruler ▐ Crest: Black Knights Alcubra ▐ Crest: Desert Eagle ▐ Crest: Spelunker ▐ Crest: Kungji Kungji Xenia ▐ Crest: Frontier Legend ▐ Crest: Nature's Messiah ▐ Crest: Mynos Slayer ▐ Crest: Keeper of the Flame ▐ Crest: Warrior's Judgment ▐ Crest: Fire and Brimstone ▐ Crest: The Guardian of Life ▐ Crest: Ascendant of Heavens Archimedia ▐ Crest: Sprocket Warrior ▐ Crest: Explorer of Steampunk Worlds Category:Modes Category:Dungeons